Saudosa Despedida
by Veri-chan
Summary: - Será que podemos passar mais uma noite aqui? – perguntou ela. Era difícil se despedir de tudo aquilo. Havia simplesmente muitas lembranças. KiraxRei, Resposta do Desafio Feeling do forum do MDF


_**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Mars não me pertencem. u.u_

**Saudosa Despedida**

_Kira abriu a pequena caixa, olhando com carinho para seu conteúdo. Há quanto tempo não via aquilo? Sorriu consigo mesma pegando o pequeno véu branco que suas amigas haviam lhe dado no dia de seu casamento. Logo embaixo havia um par de __**folhas**__ de papel, o registro da sua união com Rei._

_Com cuidado pegou-as, o medo de causar algum dano para aquele bem tão precioso, nem acreditava que já fazia três anos. Sorriu consigo mesma, sentindo os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas ao lembrar-se do dia. Estava ensolarado, as nuvens eram poucas e brancas e pareciam pequenos algodões. Fora tão rápido e fácil, tudo feito em alguns poucos minutos. Em um momento eram simples namorados, no minuto seguinte, marido e mulher. Com algumas assinaturas e duas testemunhas, ela havia se tornado uma esposa. A esposa dele._

_Voltou a fechar a caixa, abraçando-a contra o peito. Ali dentro estavam suas mais preciosas lembranças._

oOo

Kira pegou o **rascunho** do quadro em que estava trabalhando ultimamente e colocou-o em uma pasta, guardando-o em uma caixa junto com seus outros materiais de pintura. Suspirou cansada olhando em volta, onde havia várias caixas espalhadas pelo minúsculo apartamento. Como podia um lugar tão pequeno ter tantas coisas? Deixou-se cair no colchão da cama e ficou observando o teto descascado. Seus longos cabelos dourados espalhavam-se pelo lençol branco e seu rosto estava levemente rosado por causa do calor. Ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e sentou-se, ao mesmo tempo em que um rapaz alto e forte entrava no local segurando algumas caixas vazias.

- Já cansou? Eu trouxe mais caixas.

- Eu não quero continuar Rei – choramingou a menina – Tá quente, é chato e eu não quero sair daqui. Não podemos simplesmente continuar aqui?

- Ah, claro, se você gostar de morar em um lugar sem paredes e teto. Kira, o prédio vai ser demolido, como você pretende morar nele?

- Eu sei, eu sei... É que eu realmente não queria me mudar daqui. Eu adoro esse lugar.

O rapaz sorriu, jogando as caixas vazias em um canto e sentando-se ao lado da namorada. Observou-a demoradamente e passou seu braço por de trás da garota, puxando-a para perto de si.

- Eu sei, eu sinto o mesmo. Mas infelizmente não temos outra opção.

Kira apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz, fechou os olhos e suspirou chateada, como poderia abandonar seu lar assim tão facilmente? Eram tantas lembranças naquele pequeno cubículo que ambos chamavam de apartamento.

- Eu lembro a primeira vez em que vim aqui – murmurou Kira – Levei um susto por encontrar você desmaiado no chão.

- Eu só estava dormindo – riu ele – Mas você pensou que eu estava morto.

A garota afastou-se e deu um soco no braço do rapaz.

- Não ria, eu fiquei realmente preocupada. E que idéia foi aquela de ficar trabalhando ate tarde quando você tinha se machucado naquela briga?

O rapaz riu abraçando-a e fazendo-a deitar-se novamente no colchão. Beijou-lhe os lábios delicadamente e afagou-lhe os cabelos. Ficaram olhando-se demoradamente, perdendo-se um nos olhos do outro, ambos com aquela melancolia nos olhos, nenhum dos dois queria sair dali. Abandonar aquele local que lhes acolhera e lhes proporcionaram incríveis momentos, alguns felizes, outros tristes, mas todos naquele apartamento.

- Vamos, eu te ajudo a arrumar o resto das caixas. – Disse ele levantando-se.

Rei sentiu algo puxar-lhe para baixo e virou-se para a esposa, notando que ela segurava-lhe a ponta de sua camisa. Seus olhos estavam molhados, mas ela não chorava.

- Será que podemos passar mais uma noite aqui? – perguntou ela.

O rapaz suspirou agachando-se em frente à garota, notando sua expressão triste.

- Se você faz tanta questão, acho que mais uma noite dormindo nesse terrível colchão e nesse lugar cheio de poeira não vai fazer mal. – falou sorrindo – A verdade é que eu também não quero me despedir deste lugar. Ele é sujo, pequeno, barulhento e está caindo aos pedaços, mas eu o adoro.

A garota sorriu para ele, deixando-o feliz. O rapaz colocou uma mecha dos cabelos da esposa atrás da orelha e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Agora se anima um pouco. O que acha de pedirmos uma pizza hoje à noite?

- Eu iria gostar.

- Está certo, encerramos a mudança por hoje. Vamos só tentar aproveitar nossa última noite aqui.

oOo

Abraçaram-se no chão frio do apartamento, mas sem realmente se importar com aquilo. Ficaram apenas ali, sentados, abraçados. Uma chuva fina caia das nuvens, fazendo com que o telhado provocasse um som calmo e aconchegante e o casal permanecia olhando para uma pequena caixa. A mesma que Kira havia encontrado algumas horas antes.

- Eu não acredito que você encontrou isso – exclamou Rei animado como uma criança na noite de natal – Achei que tivéssemos perdido. Olha, tem uma foto **antiga **aqui.

A garota debruçou-se sobre o rapaz, observando a foto que ele lhe mostrava. Havia sido tirada na festa que Harumi e uns amigos haviam feito em homenagem ao casamento dos dois. Era a única que havia sido tirada naquela noite.

- Você estava linda com essa manta. Queria ter visto. – murmurou o rapaz.

A garota encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz e tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho, lembrando-se que no mesmo dia em que virara sua esposa, quase se tornara viúva. Beijou-lhe, feliz por ele ainda estar ao seu lado, por não ter ido embora naquela noite.

oOo

Estavam deitados no colchão que se encontrava no chão do apartamento. Olhavam pela janela em cima de suas cabeças, observando a chuva que caia do telhado forte. Ela havia aumentado durante as horas e agora um vento forte e frio também a acompanhava. Kira sorriu para o marido, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma brilhante idéia.

- Vamos! – gritou levantando-se.

- Pra onde? – perguntou ele sem entender enquanto a garota puxava-lhe o braço, tentando levantá-lo inutilmente.

- Lá pra fora.

- Mas ta chovendo – ele retrucou.

- E daí?

- Pra onde?

- Dar uma volta, só nós dois.

O garoto suspirou levantando-se, ela começou a puxá-lo animadamente em direção a porta.

- Espera, eu vou pegar o **guarda chuva. **– falou ele.

- Não! – disse ela, fazendo com que o rapaz a olhasse confuso – Vamos andar na chuva.

- Mas... – tentou ele retrucar, mas ela logo lhe cortou:

- Vamos, vai ser divertido!

O rapaz sorriu, certamente seria. Tudo com ela era divertido. Apertou-lhe a mão, correndo com ela pelos corredores do velho prédio, descendo as escadas de metal enferrujadas e sentindo os pingos da chuva lhe atingir assim que chegaram ao **estacionamento.**

Correram e riram, gritaram e pularam. Kira lhe abraçou e o rapaz a rodou no ar. Brincaram, divertindo-se como pequenas crianças.

Quando voltaram ao apartamento estavam encharcados, os cabelos molhados caiam no rosto, as roupas estavam quase transparentes e grudavam no corpo, eles pingavam molhando todo o assoalha e um sorriso estampava seus rostos. Estavam felizes.

Pararam ainda na engawa, Kira tirava os sapatos enquanto o rapaz observava-a com carinho. Gostava de vê-la daquela forma, sorrindo, feliz. Sabia o quanto era difícil para a garota sair daquele lugar, aquele fora seu refugio. Quando fugiu de casa por causa do padrasto, fora naquele lugar que ela encontrara carinho, conforto. Havia sido ali que morara nos últimos anos.

Ele também sentiria falta daquele lugar.

No começo era apenas um canto para morar. Mas nos últimos anos, com Kira vivendo ali com ele, transformara-se em seu lar. Seu primeiro e verdadeiro lar. Não era como a enorme e fria casa do pai, ou a estranha casa de parentes em Los Angeles. Aquele era seu apartamento. O primeiro lugar que morara com seu próprio dinheiro. Onde vivera suas mais belas lembranças. Sentira falta daquele lugar. Sentiria saudade de morar ali.

Havia simplesmente muitas lembranças.

- Você está bem? - ouviu a doce voz de Kira chegar ao seu ouvido.

O rapaz sorriu, abraçando a esposa com ternura.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Com cuidado, tocou-lhe os cabelos molhados, acariciou seu rosto e selou seus lábios com os dela, deixando com que todos os seus sentimentos fossem descritos naquele terno toque, naqueles suaves movimentos. Soltaram-se, ainda sentindo a respiração um do outro misturarem-se. Kira, delicadamente, começou a desabotoar a camisa do marido, e sentiu um arrepio quando ele levantou sua blusa cautelosamente.

Entraram no apartamento, ainda aos beijos. As roupas molhadas caindo pelo chão, sobre as caixas, por todo o caminho até a cama.

oOo

Kira abriu os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol que entrava pela janela a sua cabeça lhe cegar. Esfregou o rosto algumas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a claridade e sentindo as coisas aos poucos entrarem em foco.

Virou-se, podendo ver Rei deitado ao seu lado. Sorriu, lembrando-se da primeira vez com o rapaz, naquele mesmo apartamento, há um pouco mais de três anos. Aquele era o palco de tantas recordações, foram tantos dias acordando e dormindo naquela cama, cozinhando naquele fogão, tantas brigas e discussões, tantos riso e brincadeiras. Lágrimas, abraços, beijos, gritos...

Era difícil se despedir de tudo aquilo.

Sentiu os braços de Rei lhe abraçando com mais força, aproximando o seu corpo do dele. O rapaz beijou-lhe a testa ternamente.

- Vamos nos arrumar? O caminhão vai chegar daqui a pouco...

A garota concordou em silêncio, e levantaram-se, arrumando-se. Kira pegou os lanches que havia preparado no dia anterior da geladeira agora vazia e comeram antes de ouvirem a buzina anunciando o caminho da companhia de mudanças de seu amigo. Olharam-se sorrindo e levantaram-se ao ouvir alguém bater na porta.

Em pouco tempo o apartamento estava vazio, os dois olhavam para o local de mãos dadas, sentindo o amargo sabor da despedida.

- Kira, Rei, estamos indo – falou Hamazaki na porta do apartamento.

- Pode ir, você sabe o endereço, não é? – perguntou Rei.

- Sei sim.

- Nós iremos logo atrás.

O rapaz foi embora e Rei observou Kira, com um olhar saudoso nos olhos. A garota sorriu, olhando para o rapaz, uma lagrima escondia-se no canto do seu rosto.

- Vamos? – perguntou a garota.

O rapaz concordou e os dois saíram ainda de mãos dadas. Antes de fechar a porta, não resistiram ao impulso de darem uma última olhada no apartamento.

**oOoOoOo**

**Resposta do Desafio Feeling do fórum Mundo das Fics. **

**Este aqui foi um parto, oh coisa difícil de sair. Mas este casal me encanta. Espero que o sentimento que escolhi tenha ficado claro (Nostalgia).**

**Beijos a todos.**

**Veri-chan**


End file.
